


nipple piercings

by badbvekth



Category: bangtan sonyeondan, bts
Genre: M/M, bts groupchat, main ships: minjoon yoonjin vkook, no jin will not act like a mom, slight 2seok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbvekth/pseuds/badbvekth
Summary: TO: iTs NoT a PhAsE mOmsoft boi: gUYS I DID IT SJDIDJKSsoft boi: THEYRE PIERCEDyoon: what’s pierced!?yoon: wait i don’t caresoft boi: :((taetae: I CARE WHAT GOT PIERCEDsoft boi: my nipplesjoon: oHjoon: not expecting thatkookie: x2jhoe: i was lmaolocal hoe: i thought it would be soonersoft boi:  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯joon: pic or it didn’t happensoft boi: jpg.kookie: well i uh think joon is broken





	1. nipple piercing

TO: **iTs NoT a PhAsE mOm**

********

soft boi: gUYS I DID IT SJDIDJKS

********

soft boi: THEYRE PIERCED 

********

yoon: what’s pierced!?

********

yoon: wait i don’t care

********

soft boi: :((

********

taetae: I CARE WHAT GOT PIERCED 

********

soft boi: my nipples

********

joon: oH

********

joon: not expecting that 

********

kookie: x2

********

jhoe: i was lmao 

********

local hoe: i thought it would be sooner

********

soft boi: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

********

joon: pic or it didn’t happen

********

soft boi: jpg.image

********

kookie: well i uh think joon is broken

********

taetae: wOW 

********

taetae: i wANT

********

kookie: nO

********

tae tae: :((

********

local hoe: yoongichi do you uh maybe wanna

********

local hoe: you know

********

yoon: nO

********

local hoe: :((

********

jhoe: everyone is sad

********

jhoe: y’all didnt get laid 

********

jhoe: sucks to suck

********

jhoe: wait 

********

jhoe: sometimes it doesn’t 

********

local hoe: u rIGHT

********

jhoe: ((;

********

local hoe ;))

********

yoon: um...

********

jhoe: jin come over?

********

yoon: uMMM

********

yoon: ????

********

local hoe: at least buy me dinner first 

********

yoon: ...

********

jhoe: ur invited to yoongichi

********

yoon: sTOP

********

jhoe: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

********

jhoe: see you in a bit

********

jhoe: good luck joon

********

jhoe: they look nice chim 

********

jhoe: tae idk what to say but bye

********

kookie: i feel left out ????

********


	2. i won’t suck ur dick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi and kookie just won’t suck jin and tae’s dick!

**local hoe changed groupchat name to: min yoongi’s holy hands**

**local hoe** : fucK IM HARD

**local hoe:** seriously can yoongi cHOKE ME

**local hoe** : i’ll pay for that

**yoon** : ...

**yoon** : u don’t have to pay just ask?

**local hoe** : bITCH

**local hoe** : can YOU PLS CHOKE ME

**joon** : does anyone in this damn chat have a filter!?

**local hoe** : im ur local hoe do u THINK I HAVE A FILTER

**taetae** : cHOKE ME

**taetae** : get a hold of yourself jinnie

**soft boi** : shut up soft boi: u like getting handcuffed ur not one to talk

**taetae** : :((

**taetae** : how could u

**kookie** : wAIT

**kookie:** hOW DO U KNOW

**jhoe** : eVERYONE KNOWS

**soft boi** : yup

**local hoe** : ^

**kookie** : hOW

**yoon** : get ready jk bc ur in for a ride

**joon** : he’s not ready lmao

**taetae** : bc they all have done it to me?

**taetae** : ily

**kookie** : wHAT

**kookie** : when

**local hoe** : before you guys got together before any of us got together???

**soft boi** : i never did it bc ya know i bottom :((

**joon** : on the bright side you can take a lot

**taetae** : he ain’t wrong

**soft boi** : y’all right lmao i ain’t stressing

**soft boi** : the only stress i go through is when i have a meeting and i can’t walk!

**kookie** : wait so all of y’all slept with tae

**yoon** : kookie we all slept with each other

**local hoe** : i ain’t called the local hoe for nothing

**kookie** : ...

**kookie** : why was i never included!?

**jhoe** : idk u just never were at the right place at the right time ig?

**kookie** : wtf does that mean

**kookie** : hobi fuck me

**taetae** : ur not single u hoe

**kookie** : i feel left out

**kookie** : jimin do u have anything important tmw

**soft boi** : soz i only go for joon now

**joon** : (,:

**kookie** : :((

**local hoe** : gUYS

**local hoe** : NOT TO INTERRUPT JK GETTING LAID BUT

**local hoe** : YOONGI WONT SUCK MY DICK

**yoon** : i DONT SUCK DICK

**kookie** : ^ i don’t either

**taetae** : wtF 

**taetae** : suddenly i’m single

**local hoe** : same!

**jhoe** : i knew this yoongi wouldn’t suck my dick either

**jhoe** : i just thought it was a phase

**local hoe changed groupchat name to: local hoe is available**

**yoon** : nobody is gonna take it like i do

**yoon** : but u do u

**soft boi** : joon is lucky

**local hoe** : we get it jimin ur a hoe

**soft boi** : i feel like i’m getting attacked

**soft boi** : so i’m just gonna go to bed

**soft boi** : @ joon

**joon** : omw

**local hoe** : i hope ur nipple piercings fall off!

**taetae** : i can’t believe kookie won’t suck my dick

**taetae changed their name to: single tae**

**kookie** : i don’t like it u hoe

**single tae** : i suck ur dick all the time  

**kookie** : bc u want to

**local hoe changed their name to: sad jin**

**yoon changed their name to: i don’t suck dick**

**sad jin changed their name to: im single**

**i’m single** : im hurt

**i don’t suck dick** : to be fair i can be a power bottom

**i don’t suck dick** : makes u feel better ?

**i’m single** : will u choke me?

**i don’t suck dick** : yes

**i’m single changed their name to yoongi choke me**

**i don’t suck dick changed their name to happy yoongi**

**single tae** : so i’m stuck with this bunny who won’t suck my dick

**kookie** : ...

**single tae** : i ain’t having sex anymore

**single tae** : ur canceled

**kookie** : ur like a bunny u can’t stop having sex

**single tae** : im not u

**jhoe** : he ain’t wrong tae u really do come off desperate

**single tae** : u guy are all dead to me

**kookie changed their name to G-Kookie**

**G-Kookie** : we’ll see how dead i am tonight u damn bunny

**choke me yoongi** : keep it down

**choke me yoongi** : i don’t want to hear tae beg

**happy yoongi** : fuck man joon is really going at it i can hear the “clapping” from here

**happy yoongi** : why did we choose the bedroom next to theirs

**happy yoongi** : jimin ain’t gonna be okay tmw

**jhoe** : the fact that u referred the sounds of his thrusting as clapping makes me feel uncomfortable

**happy yoongi** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**jhoe** : why am i friends with u guys

**happy yoongi** : bc ur other friends get dropped after u sleep with them u hoe

**jhoe** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**G-Kookie** : gUYS

**G-Kookie** : THE BEGGING BEGAN!

**happy yoongi** : i ain’t surprised

**jhoe** : it’s tae why would we be surprised?

**single tae has left the groupchat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you enjoy?
> 
> i’m sorry if it was kinda sucky i’m really sick so while i lay in bed hating life i wrote this (:


	3. gud dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catch this case fam

**soft boi has sent an image to local hoe is available**

**soft boi:** wAIT

**soft boi:** DONT OPEN THIS CHAT

**soft boi:** FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DONT

**jhoe changed their name to thankful hobi**

**thankful hobi:** jimin ur as beautiful as ever

**thankful hobi:** don’t come for me namjoon

**thankful hobi:** ya boi is just staying facts!!

**soft boi:** thank u 

**soft** **boi:** i think i have a nice ass too 

**joon:** man i ain’t even fazed that ass is mine

**happy yoongi:** yes you sure did prove it last night maybe be less loud 

**happy yoongi:** @ jimin

**soft boi changed their name to power bottom**

**power bottom:** uM DONT TALK IF U AINT GETTING SLAMMED LIKE I AM

**happy yoongi:** well fuck 

**happh yoongi:** @ jin he’s coming for u

**choke me yoongi:** joon doesn’t come near to me

**choke me yoongi:** i would know

**happy yoongi:** he ain’t wrong tho lmao

**thankful hobi:** depends how u like it fam

**thankful** **hobi** : if u want to walk but still feel like u had sum good dick go to jin

**thankful** **hobi** : but if u want to stay in bed and obviously feel the gOOd dick go to joon

**G-Kookie** : why is this groupchat only about dick

**G-Kookie** : like do y’all not have better features than ur dick

**power** **bottom** : shut up u just salty cause nobody except tae gave u their good dick

**G-Kookie** : the fact that u thought u or yoongi would give me dick and not the other way around made me laugh

**happy** **yoongi** : i ain’t even gonna argue

**happy** **yoongi** : i like being a bottom the only time i too is with jimin

**happy** **yoongi** : and i ain’t even salty i like dick

**happy** **yoongi** : more specifically i like it in me

**power bottom:** eh it must be fun being a top tho

**power bottom:** im just not made up for it

**power bottom:** gud thing i’m gAy

**G-Kookie:** guys tae won’t leave me alone and wants me to add him

**thankful hobi:** dont add him

**G-Kookie added single tae into the chat**

**thankful hobi:** wTF IS TODAY OPPOSITE DAY

**single tae:** did u actually think he wA not think about me getting his phone

**singke tae changed his name to sneaky tae**

**G-Kookie:** soz he seduced me

**G-Kookie:** ngl i feel used

**sneaky tae:** u called me hormonal last night so i get to use u

**sneaky tae:** anyways guys

**sneaky tae:** i was at school right 

**sneaky tae:** and some guy was flirting so i told him i was taken

**sneaky tae:** cause ya know jk still exist 

**G-Kookie:** idk if this should make me feel good or not

**sneaky tae:** it does but don’t interrupt me

**happy yoongi:** can u tell the story faster i’m trying to get some dick ya know

**choke me yoongi:** and i want to get chOked

**power bottom:** i got time joon has to go to work 

**joon:** still checking notifs tho btw 

**joon:** can jin and yoongi stop fucking every seconds

**happy yoongi:** ur one to talk mr. round 5?

**thankful hobi:** fuuuuck

**thankful hobi:** he got u 

**sneaky tae changed their name to unappreciated taetae :((**

**joon:** we’re sorry tae

**joon:** yoongi was too disrespectful continue ur story

**happy yoongi changed their name to fuk off joon**

**fuk off joon:** continue tae

**unappreciated taetae :(( changed their name to happy tae**

**happy tae:** anyways once i told him who was my boyfriend 

**happy tae:** he told me i was gonna catch a case

**happy tae:** cAN U BELIEVE 

**G-Kookie:** wTF 

**G-Kookie:** GIVE ME HIS @

**G-Kookie:** i’ll fite him biTCH

**fuk off joon changed their name to yoongz**

**yoongz:** sit down kid he’s only stating facts

**yoongz:** ur like 11 lmao

**yoongz:** tae do u hear that?

**happy tae:** no what is it yoongi

**yoongz:** it’s the police coming for u

**G-Kookie changed their name to im manly**

**happy tae:** okay calm down even i don’t believe it

**choke me yoongi:** ^

**thankful hobi:** ^

**joon:** ^

**power bottom:** ^

**G-Kookie:** fuk u all i’m single

**G-kookie:** and taehyung 

**G-Kookie:** ur getting ur self in a sticky situation baby boy 

**happy tae:** um that’s ur kink not mine

**happy tae:** try again

**thankful hobi:** it shouldn’t be hard he has a lot 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small rant: to that person who commented namjin is real and jin is a mom let me educate you
> 
> you can ship who ever you please if you want namjin go to a different book 
> 
> don’t invalidate other ships and ship who you want
> 
> but don’t comment on other people’s story saying a ship is more valid than theirs it’s rude
> 
> 2\. jin is NOT A MOM
> 
> STOP MISGENDERING HIM
> 
> HE IS A MALE
> 
> he said he doesn’t like being called princess or “eomma” respect him it’s not hard
> 
> he loves all members and takes care of them they all do that it’s called being a family he is not a mom he’s their brother 
> 
> trust me you wouldn’t like it if people misgendered you after explaining you don’t like it just don’t do it to him or anyone 
> 
> that’s it
> 
>  
> 
> anyways for my intellectual readers thank you for reading i hope this short chapter was somewhat enjoyable 
> 
> i’ll update very soon again (:


	4. bathroom stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don’t go to a bathroom at 3 am in a club

 

**Gkookie changed his name to scarred**

**scarred:** gUYS

**scarred:** HELP ME 

**scarred:** ANYONE ILL TAKE ANYDNE

**yoongz:** kid u better be dying if ur waking me up at 3 fucking am

**scarred:** trust me i am

**scarred:** u have to help me hyung 

**scarred:** i swear i’ll stop eating all the food in less than a week 

**yoongz:** why so desperate?

**yoongz:** u almost sound like

**choke me yoongi:** sTOP dont u dare

**yoongz:** i wasn’t going to say anything baby 

**scarred:** GUYS STOPPP IM DYINGDD

**choke me yoongi:**  wtf is the issue 

**scarred** i came to the club with tae jimin and namjoon 

**scarred:** ya know that double date we invited you guys to?

**yoongz:** yes what about it

  **scarred:** well it was going fine until i had to use the bathroom and eel 

**scarred:** i heard moans and usually i don’t care i’ll walk out

**scarred:** bc ya know i’ve been caught with tae multiple times

**scarred:** bUT I HEARD JIMIN SAY NAMJOON

**scarred** so i froze and well i’m fucking in the bathroom stall stuck while i hear my two best friends fuck

**scarred:** and i guess what i’m trying to say is

**scarred:** gET ME OUT LF HERENZ

**choke me yoongi:** ahhahaha too bad guk it’s 3 am and yoongi and i don’t plan on getting out of bed 

**choke me yoongi:** good luck jimin has is a power bottom and well namjoon has a strong stamina

**scarred:** hYUNG HELP ME OR I SWEAR IT WONT BE YOONGI WONT BE CHOKING U

**yoongz:** as much as i love u threatening my boyfriend, im going to have to stop u there bc inly i get to choke him

**scarred:** ur disgusting 

**yoongz:** and to think i was actually debating to help you

**scarred:** nO HYUNG IM SORRY I AM PLS HELP ME 

**choke me yoongi:** guk why won’t u just call tae he’s there

**scarred:** he fucking turned off his phone shsksin

**scarred: pls** i won’t be able to stand more of this before i try to flush myself down the toilet

**scarred:** hyungs pls i’m begging u jimin asked him to try a new position

**sacrred:** ill never be able to see them the same

**scarred:** ill pay u guys 

**choke me yoongi:** we’re on our way 

**scarred: i**  h8 u guys

**choke me yoongi:** oh do we turn around ???

**scarred:** NOO IM SKRRY LLS COME 

**choke me yoongi:** 5 minutes guk and we’ll save you from the horro 

**choke me yoongi:** pls pray we get there before round 3 that’s when the weird kinks start

**scarred:** fuck pls help 

**scarred:** i don’t want to hear any of this anymore

**choke me yoongi:** we are trying but if we get a speeding ticket ur playing u little shit

**scarred:** im holding it in next time

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**scarred:** i’d like to thank jin and yoongi once gain FROM THE HORROR I HAD TO FUCKING WITNESS FOR HORNY FUCKS

**yoongz:** no problem kiddo we felt bad for u

**power bottom:** we didn’t know u were there

**power bottom** STOP BLAMIMG US FOR U NKT SPEAKING UP

**sacrred:** u little shit u guys didn’t fucking take it slw and steady

**scarred:** AND FOR FUTURE REFERNECE CHWCK THE STALLS FIRST 

**sacrred:** now i’m going to church to get HOLY WATER FLR U AND JOON

**scarred:** and maybe i’ll forget what i had to hear for 30 minutes

**power bottom:** be happy we were stopped

**joon:** im not sober enough to defend myself but i have zero regrets that was some gud fuck

**scarred:** u guys still have the audacity to say y’all were going to do more

**joon:** u were lucky u got out on time

**scarred:** i hate u guys 

**scarred:** u guys are hoes

**power bottom:** ohhh i just got an idea 

**power bottom changed his name to minhoe**

**minhoe: this  name suits me as well**

**thankful hobi changed their name to sinful hobi**

**sinful hobi:** it seems like i missed a lot

**sinful hobi:** seriously tho guk ur lucky i unfortunately have walked into their kinkiest moments 

**minhoe:** why are y’all all acting innocent u literally just changed ur name to sinful hobi

**happy tae:** okay so i’m at work but i need to knlw

  **happy tae:** why did u change ur name

**sinful hobi:** well why guk was trying claw his eyes and ears out i had an interesting night myself

**sinful hobi:** though don’t ask with bwho bc i was too fucking drunk to even remember 

**scarred:** uguys are all hoes

**happy tae:** now now baby boy let’s not act innocent unhave a few kinks of urs 

**scarred has left the chat**

**minhoe:** hobi as much as we love u being a hoe go check urself to see ya know

**sinful honi:** already am but i know we used protection just here for that reassurance ya knkw

**happy tae:** yes we all know

**minhoe:** the faults in being a hoe 

**joon:** ^

**choke me yoongi:** gUYS I HAVE SEEN THE PROMISE LAND

**happy tae:** what how!?

**choke me yoongi** : ya know how yoongi said he didn’t suck dick

**joon:** yes... how are y’all still together

**minhoe:** u missing out hyung

**sinful hobi:** yeah you are dont i miss it

**happy tae:** can’t fucking relate i have a boyfriend like that too :((

**choke me yoongi:** WELL IM ON THE SHIP

**yoongz:** i sucked his dick

**yoongi:** it was good 

**choke me yoongi:** hell yeah it was wtf i saw stars 

**happy tae changed his name to lonely tae**

**lonely tae added scarred to the chat**

**lonely tae:** ****fuck u guk :((

**scarred:** i ain’t sucking dick

**lonely tae has left the chat**

**joon:** bro u missing out

**minhoe:** as a power bottom i have to agree 

**yoongz:** as i was once a non believer i have to tell u ur really missing out

**choke me yoongi:** ^

**sinful hobi** : ^

**choke me yoongi:** ill never see the stars the same they’re not as beautiful as they are when u get a gud blow

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gone, sorry but i probably won’t be that active school is draining me already anyways enjoy this short chapter..

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 4 am and i decided to write this  
> school ends today and if i feel like a plot will develop i’ll continue!
> 
> most of the chapter will be written at 4 am 
> 
> so you’ll be reading crazy imaginations that i make up when i can’t sleep
> 
> just like this


End file.
